Jess Harnell
| birthplace = Englewood, New Jersey | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Impossible Man Super-Skrull Golfer | image2 = Super-skrull.jpg }} Jess Q. Harnell (born December 23, 1963) is an actor who played Impossible Man and Super-Skrull on and , , , , , and a golfer on . Biography He is most famous for playing Wakko Warner in the Animaniacs franchise, Crash Bandicoot in the video game series of the same name, and as the announcer on America's Funniest Home Videos. He has also appeared in a number of films from Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar Animation Studios. Other notable works include Boulevard of Broken Dreams, The Secret of Monkey Island, Darkwing Duck, Bobby's World, Goof Troop, Camp Candy, The Legend of Prince Valiant, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2 Stupid Dogs, Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego?, Red Planet, Pom Poko, The Pink Panther, Biker Mice from Mars, The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show, Casper, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Freakazoid!, The Tick, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, Road Rovers, I Am Weasel, Extreme Ghostbusters, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, The Weird Al Show, The Mask, Life With Louie, Quest for Camelot, Invasion America, The Wild Thornberrys, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Pinky and the Brain, Mad Jack the Pirate, A Bug's Life, Toonsylvania, Zorro, Recess, Cow and Chicken, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Rugrats, Timon & Pumbaa, Toy Story 2, The Woody Woodpecker Show, NASCAR Rumble, Hey Arnold!, Little Nicky, Star Wars: Demolition, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, Star Wars: Starfighter, Men in Black: The Series, The Simpsons, The Drew Carey Show, Star Wars: Obi-Wan, Horrible Histories, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars: Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast, Scooby-Doo, Lilo & Stitch, The Country Bears, House of Mouse, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Dexter's Laboratory, Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, The Powerpuff Girls, Comic Book: The Movie, Johnny Bravo, Clifford's Really Big Movie, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, The Fairly OddParents, Duck Dodgers, World of Warcraft, All Grown Up!, Clifford's Puppy Days, Kingdom Hearts II, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Cars, Ice Age: The Metldown, Codename: Kids Next Door, VeggieTales, The Land Before Time, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, TMNT, Ben 10, Surf's Up, Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, Trnasformers, Kim Possible, Underdog, Drawn Together, WALL-E, Ponyo, ChalkZone, Igor, Chowder, The Replacements, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Up, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, He's Barak Obama, Toy Story 3, Phineas and Ferb, Cars 2, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, The Lorax, Special Agent Oso, Mater's Tall Tales, Big Top Scooby-Doo!, Wreck-It Ralph, Totally Spies!, Motorcity, Curious George, The Cleveland Show, Monsters University, Despicable Me 2, The Looney Tunes Show, Jungle Junction, Pound Puppies, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Achmed Saves America, Turbo FAST, Sunset Overdrive, Nina Needs to Go, Inside Out, Minions, Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, Rick and Morty, Hotel Transylvania 2, Lego Dimensions, Norm of the North, Uncle Grandpa, The Secret Life of Pets, Kulipari: An Army of Frogs, Sing, The 7D, Mixels, Son of Zorn, Despicable Me 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, Mighty Magiswords, The Emoji Movie, The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature, Big Mouth, Life in Pieces, Doc McStuffins, Legends of Tomorrow, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Sofia the First, The Grinch, Kingdom Hearts III, Tangled: The Series, Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, Elena of Avalor, and Super Gidget. External Links *Twitter *Facebook *Instagram *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Fantastic Four (TV Series) Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Actors Category:Star Wars Actor Category:The Simpsons Actors Category:Scooby-Doo Actors Category:Walt Disney Film Actors Category:Ben 10 Actors Category:Transformers Actors Category:Family Guy Actors